preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pig
|next= }} "Pig" is the seventh episode of the second season of Preacher and the seventeenth episode overall. It aired on July 31, 2017. Synopsis Tulip confronts her near-death experience; Denis asks Cassidy for a favor; Jesse questions the price of saving Cassidy and Tulip.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-pig/EP023903660023?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Pig - Zap2it] Plot Outside a hut in a Vietnam Jungle, a couple notices something which makes the wife scream. Later, Klaus Starr arrives to the scene, where tourists and locals gawk at a flying pig. In New Orleans, Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip check the last Jazz club but fail to find God. Jesse begins to have second thoughts and Cassidy suggests they take a break. The three then head for the Hurt Locker, and Tulip volunteers her "boyfriend", Cassidy. Tulip picks the biggest gun and a man shoots it at Cassidy, who's wearing a bulletproof vest. After pretending Cassidy died, the patrons flee the area. Tulip feeds Cassidy blood and the three steal the money at the bar while spending the night there. Jesse assured Tulip that the Saint of Killers is gone and not to worry about him. Meanwhile, a French professor explains to Cassidy that Denis is dying and wants Cassidy's help to have an eternal life, which Cassidy quickly denies. Back in Vietnam, Klaus Starr calls an associate and asks for several well equipped operatives before thinking of another solution. In a flashback, Klaus Starr is interviewed for the Grail. During this, he expressed how he wishes to clean the world of parasites that befoul society. Tulip wakes from a nightmare involving the Saint of Killers. She goes out and boils water on a kettle. Shortly after, she bumps into the Saint of Killers who shoots her, though it was another nightmare. After she wakes up, she explains her nightmares. Tulip asks if Jesse feels something isn't right but Jesse leaves to speak to a doomsday preacher. At a morgue, Cassidy wakes up, realizing he was mistaken to have been dead. In another flashback, Klaus Starr and several other candidates go through rigorous trials for the Grail. Klaus effortlessly goes through the trials, before killing the remaining competitor, earning himself a spot on the Samson Unit of the Grail. Saltonstall explains the Grail's mission and that Jesus had a child and the Grail had been protecting his bloodline for millenniums. Shortly after, Klaus pushes Saltonstall over his office. A morgue worker apologizes to Cassidy for the misunderstanding. Cassidy then notices a family mourning over a dead person. Tulip returns to the Hurt Locker and explains they conned them and challenges them to win their money back. As she is shot, she envisions a shooter as the Saint of Killers and quickly gets up. She then prompts them to shoot her again. Jesse speaks to the doomsday preacher about the end of the world. He then explains of a parishioner that gave up a fragment of his soul to save a friend, but is told the parishioner should have given up a kidney instead. Back in Vietnam, Klaus stands over the flying pig, which had been killed, along with the entire village. He is called by an associate, who tells him to go to New Orleans for his next mission, involving Jesse Custer. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Fredric Lehne as Saltonstall *John Ales as Doomsday Preacher *Blake Cooper Griffin as Jimmy Co-Starring *Patrick Weathers as Pete *Marty Wayne Ray as Shooter *Rachel G. Whittle as Grail Actress *Long Nguyen as Vietnamese Husband *Jackie Mah as Vietnamese Wife *Hawn Tran as Young Vietnamese Man *Sabrita Gordon as Morgue Worker *Oscar Gale as First Car Driver (Dead) *Joshua David Whites as Bystander *Kelly Lind as Grieving Woman *Luke Sexton as Endurance Candidate References